


Words On The Skin

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor spoilers if u don't know about Sougo's family, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: He just couldn't study.





	Words On The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Like stated in the tags, you will find a romantic relationship between a teacher and a student in this fic, so be warned. They are both of age though. Sougo is younger as well, so I took some liberties with his character, he lost ability to cry after his uncle died after all. Also I used the "stuff you write on your skin will appear on your soulmate's skin" trope.

It was hopeless. He couldn’t remember one thing from the stuff he read the day before. Sitting with a paper in front of him, Sougo hung his head low and whined internally. He already solved all the problems he knew how to do. However, majority of the test was based on the material they were to study at home. He couldn’t fail this test. His father would never forgive him, and his time with uncle would be over. As his mind galloped, searching for a way to change his destiny, violet eyes met golden ones. The teacher was looking his way, a shadow of worry hidden in his gaze. An idea appeared in Sougo’s mind. Even though it was unfair and he definitely would feel terrible afterwards… He locked eyes with Tsunashi again and blinked two times. Brows slightly furrowed, he changed position to peek at his hand. “Please help me. I couldn’t study. Please.” Another look exchanged, this time Sougo sent him his best pleading eyes. Ryuu’s expression turned cloudy, he could tell that the teacher was conflicted. Sougo quickly erased the writing on his hand. “Just enough to pass. No need for a good score.” He had to understand. After all, Ryuu knew how important to him was time spent with his uncle. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t study, and he always maintained high level! Just this one time…! Sougo’s heart was beating like crazy. If not for the fact everyone was fighting the math exam, they would immediately catch up something was wrong. Eventually the man’s expression turned from cloudy to resigned. Ousaka’s heart was filled with guilt and gratitude at the same time as on his left hand appeared familiar writing. “Which ones do you have?” Careful not to move too much, he wrote down the numbers. “Not bad. 1 C 8 C 12 D 18 A and you have 2 mistakes in 2 4. Should be enough to pass.” Tears welled up in Sougo’s eyes. “Thank you”.

Turning his exam over, he felt everyone’s eyes on his back. His hand was covered in some ink he couldn’t remove, and while it was minor and /probably/ no one beside him noticed, it flared his anxiety and made him overly self conscious. When picking up the test, Ryuu grabbed his hand and scanned it with those sharp eyes of a teacher.

\- ...If it means what I think it does, I will be cutting your points, Ousaka.

His breath hitched. No matter how many times it occurred, when his soulmate spoke to him like to a plain student his insides clenched. _It’s just an act. It’s for safety_. In the end, Sougo nodded slowly and withdrew his hand from the grip of the teacher. Once the collecting was over, Ryuu turned to the class.

\- That will be all for today. You are dismissed.

Chairs moved and students collected their things, cheerfully discussing the plans for the rest of the day. Sougo was still a bit shaken from the stress and stayed in his place. “The young master got scolded and is still reeling in. Oh, what a poor thing”. Voices of mockery passed by him. Teenagers truly can be cruel. When he finally stood up and threw his things into the bag, a voice stopped him.

\- Ousaka. Stay for a moment.

Sougo blinked, surprised. They avoided talking privately at school. Being too friendly with a teacher would be bad for class’ morale and for the person themself. Too many rich kids in one place, everyone was overflowing with venom and held grudges over trivial matters. Even so, he had no choice, so he lowered his head and dutifully stayed. As the door behind the last student closed, Ryuu heaved a sigh.

\- I hope you understand this was the one and only time I agreed.

\- Of course I do… I have no words to express my gratitude, Tsunashi-sensei.

\- As long as you understand. It’s not like you, so I trust you.

His gaze became softer and he smiled gently at Sougo. Even though his heart fluttered at the sight, he couldn’t bring himself to smile back. Too much happened the day before, and the stress was still buzzing in his mind. He wanted to throw himself at the man, feel his strong arms wrap him in a safe hug and hear a promise that everything will be alright. Ryuu collected the papers from his desk and showed the door with his head.

\- Come, you will help me carry things to the teacher’s room. Also… Ekhm. I’m free today, so if you find time-

\- I will come.

Tsunashi nodded and smiled again. Sougo took a part of the papers in his arms and they walked to the teacher’s room.

Laying in a hammock Sougo could feel gentle breeze and warm sunlight on his skin. His body hurt as if something walked over him, but it was just side effect of the tension and anxiety so he could wait it out. The plants rustled pleasantly and there was some bird chirping nearby, truly a peaceful afternoon. He was tired. Uncle Satoshi had to go to the hospital and there was no telling if he would ever come back again. Sougo drove with him in an ambulance, then waited for the doctor, and even when he got home he was too worried to properly read the words on book’s pages, leave alone solve math problems. Arguing with his father didn’t help at all as well. His stomach hurt just thinking about it… He heard steps and soon a face obstructed his view, something warm touching his lips.

\- Welcome home, Tsunashi-san.

\- Mmm. Did you wait for long?

\- Not really...

Fighting with a painful knot in his throat, he crossed his arms to stop himself from reaching out and asking Ryuu to carry him. The man left a soft kiss on his forehead, then moved away. It was time to get up… 

\- Do you want me to carry you?

Sougo froze mid movement, but before he managed to force his voice out, he was already in the air and had to cling to Tsunashi’s neck. Familiar scent of cologne surrounded him and it felt as if a part of his troubles disappeared with just the feeling of warmth and safety it brought. Inside the house, Ryuu laid him on the sofa, kneeled next to him and kissed again. Sougo refused to let go and they made out for a moment, both sides putting all the weeks of being away from each other into it. It was difficult. Even though finding your soulmate should be the happiest moment in one’s life, sometimes it brought just as many problems. The destiny didn’t care about age, class differences and whether someone was a teacher or a student. With seven years and a school barrier between them, they had to steal time together like thieves. It felt so good, so right, to be in Tsunashi’s arms, to breathe him and know he was /there/.

\- I missed you too… I’m glad we got to meet today. You look really pale, and what you said… Something happened, right?

Sougo nodded. His guilt reappeared, making him question whether he did the right thing, using their special bond for something like test.

\- Tsunashi-san, I… I’m so sorry for using you. Just…

\- Shhh. Explain everything to me, I will listen.

The gentle tone and words were too much for his strained heart and before he knew it, Sougo was sobbing, explaining the events of past two days in broken sentences. With all the patience in the world, Ryuu carefully listened to him, kissing his cheeks from time to time when the sobs made him pause. By the time he was finished, Sougo was already bawling, tears flowing ceaselessly from his eyes despite him trying to stop it. Without a word Ryuu embraced him, the warmth of his body easing at least a little bit of pain.

\- I-I should be there, I sh-should be w-with him…! But, they said they would call, if he wakes up, and I, I, I’m so selfish, I wanted to see you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so s-sorry-

\- Shhh, my dear… It’s alright...

His mind was a mess. He wanted to run to the hospital and watch over his uncle, but he also wanted to stay in the safety of Ryuu’s house, demand to be spoiled and pampered, while he wanted to go home and shut himself away in his room as well. It was just so much and his soulmate’s arms felt like the only thing that held him together. It took him an eternity to calm down. All that time, his beloved was by his side, cooing him and reassuring. When Sougo looked up and met those golden irises, so calm and loving, he almost broke down again.

\- I… don’t deserve you… You are so good and I’m, such a mess…

Ryuu shook his head and wiped last tears from corners of his eyes.

\- If you say that, Sougo, I will get mad. Do not disrespect my beloved soulmate like that. There is a lot happening to you right now, and being shaken by it doesn’t make you weak.

He couldn’t truly accept those words. Emotions were weakness and he couldn’t have any, that’s what his father said. Even so, they resonated a little with his heart, making him nod and wipe his already red eyes.

\- Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?

\- But we shouldn’t-

Ryuu shook his head again and caught Sougo’s shoulders to keep him steady.

\- I didn’t ask about that. Do you want me to drive you? We will stop by your house, you will shower and I will get you something warm to drink, then we will stay by your uncle’s side.

\- T-Tsunashi-san...

Ah, that gentle smile again. Ousaka’s heart painfully squeezed in his chest, but this time he felt like he could at least try to smile back. His lips barely curved upwards, but it seemed to be enough as the man kissed him again.

\- I want you to depend on me, Sougo. Now, and forever.

\- ...Mhm. Now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
